


Take Me To The Rooftop

by Galaxystar04



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fear, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxystar04/pseuds/Galaxystar04
Summary: George is drowning, figuratively and literally.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. Everything I wanted

**Author's Note:**

> please be careful while reading and do not read if anything connected to abuse (emotional/physical/manipulation) triggers you.
> 
> Based on songs by Billie Eilish. 
> 
> some chapters will be names of songs and have lyrics under, indicating what lyrics it matches, and there will also be chapters that don't have those lyrics under, but have some type of lyric in the chapter name. this is very much a work in progress so the way chapters look and how many words will change.

**_“I tried to scream, but my head was under water, they called me weak, like im not just somebody's daughter.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_“I had a dream, I got everything I wanted, but when i wake up I see you with me”_ **

He was screaming, the water filling his mouth causing his desperate pleas to become weak gurgles. He was clawing at the hands holding him in, trying, with all his might, to save himself. Outside of the filled bathtub of water, there were cackling people, laughing at his struggle, laughing at the fact that he was too weak to get out. The water was slowly filling his lungs, his fights getting weaker and weaker. The person continued to hold him down, he could feel the hands on his chest. The water was turning red, meaning with his fights, he did scrape their arms open letting blood out, or he was bleeding himself. Now, rather than clear water, it was all red, making his weak heart and mind panic. Before falling into the great unknown, he was pulled out.

He started coughing out water, wheezing, trying to take in breaths. His body was heavy with weakness and water. He looked at the people in the room, all smiling at him, with bloodshot eyes. They were still laughing, some were talking to him.

“You could do better than a few seconds, Davidson, come on.”   
“He’s so weak.”   
“How could I ever love you?”

  
  
He was still trying to intake oxygen, desperately trying to get air in his weakened lungs. He was hugging himself, shaking violently. Three pairs of arms pulled him out and made him stand. His legs were weak, causing him to immediately fall to the floor on his knees when they let him go. They harshly grab him and bring him back up to eye level, holding him there. He was still shaking, not even able to hold himself up. His shirt stained darker due to the water, it was all wearing him down.

“I never wanted you. I thought-you know, every time I fell asleep and woke up in my dreams, you weren’t there, I was free. But when I wake up, you’re right fucking there  _ you’re right there _ . I never loved you, you weak, fucking bitch, I never loved you.” 

“J-ja-jay-” His voice was hoarse and weak, his throat wouldn’t let his boyfriend’s name out. Jason’s friends just started cackling.

“You can’t even say my name.” Jason scoffs, and throws him on the wall. He cries out, silent due to his voice being broken and hoarse. Jason grabs him again, and drags him back. He starts crying, begging. His silent cries just give them more of a motive. “You’re not and never will be worthy of my love, George. God, you’re name is such a fucking burden. I hate it and I hate you.”

  
  
Jason pushes him back into the bathtub, the splash causing more water to spill onto the tiles. Jason puts his hands on George’s chest, he just looks into cold blue eyes, his own pleading to let him go. He pushes him back under and the laughter becomes muffled by the water in his ears. He continues to struggle, slowly, his hands hitting and flailing, his legs kicking, his body doing everything it can to fight Jason off, but he was too strong. Each cry, each scream causes more and more water to go into his mouth and lungs. His movements, which were already slow, became even slower. He barely registered, barely even saw Jason and his friends get pushed and beat out of the room. They ran and George was just sunk down into the water, eyes half closed, bubbles of air slowly leaving his body. Soon, he was pulled out of the water and the tub, and into someone’s arms. He saw bright green eyes filled with worry and blond locks of hair before he passed out.


	2. When the party's over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait for just a short short chapter. i hope you enjoy this and i'll probably post again later or something. hope you enjoy

**_“I’ve learned to lose you, can’t afford to”_ **   
Clay heard laughter coming from the bathroom of his best friend’s house. Laughter, struggle, cries, and a locked bathroom door. He didn’t care whether it was locked for a reason or not, he used all his weight to burst the door open, and the scene before him caused his heart to drop. There were three people in front of a bathtub just laughing, while one was holding a person down inside the filled bathtub of water, drowning them. Without even trying to decipher who it was, whether it was his friend or some other fucking person these four dimwits bullied, he fought and pulled all four out of the bathroom before closing the door. 

He ran to the bathtub and reached in and grabbed the person out. It was his best friend, causing him to panic. He pulled him over the edge of the bathroom and into his arms. George locked eyes with him for a second, brown eyes now surrounded by bloodshot white. His hair stuck to his forehead and water was falling down in drops down his face, like the teardrops that fell down Clay’s face. George’s eyes closed and he fell limp. Clay cried out at the sudden heaviness, knowing he must have passed out. He quickly grabbed George’s wrist, feeling for a heartbeat and let out a sigh of relief when he felt one, even if it was faint.

“Oh god, George, oh my god I’m going to kill them. I’m never letting any of them touch you again.” Clay quietly rambles as he grabs a towel. “DAMMIT.” He cries, seeing as each fucking one wasn’t good enough. He pulls George back to his chest, hoping his body warmth will be enough.

He reached to his pocket to grab his phone to call an ambulance, but stopped, a memory resurfacing. He remembered,a few weeks ago, George ran to his house, beat up and bruised, barely able to stand, and Clay desperately wanted to call the police, call an ambulance, but George refused, he remembered the exact words he had said that made Clay reluctantly put the phone down.

_ “Don’t take me to the hospital, please, I hate it there. He’d kill me if he found out too, please don’t call.” _ _   
_ __   
Clay remembered the fear in his honey brown eyes and the shakiness of George’s voice said “he’d kill me.” Clay closed his eyes, and put his forehead on George’s.

“Goddammit George, why-” Clay’s shaky voice whispered, he broke, he loved this man and he knew that if George woke up in a hospital due to Clay, he’d be so pissed. Panicked and angry. He couldn’t have that, but he couldn’t lose him either. He opened his eyes and decided to wait until he woke up, to see how he was, to see what happened. Clay repositioned himself so he was sitting comfortably rather than on his knees, and pulled George close, waiting until he woke up. 

“I love you, come back to me.” He whispers, putting his forehead on George’s.


	3. Hostage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update :D
> 
> please read at your own risk anyway enjoyy

**_“It’s not like me to be so mean, you’re all i wanted, just let me hold you like a hostage”_ **

**_“I wanna be alone, alone with you, does that make sense? I wanna steal your soul and hide you in my treasure chest”_ **

George knew he was stuck in his mind, he knew, but it was so  _ real _ . Jason’s words repeated around and through him. 

_ “I never loved you” _ _   
_ _ “You’re weak” _ _   
_ _ “I hate you” _

They stung, they hurt. It was as if there were a million bees buzzing, stinging,  _ stabbing _ his heart. He couldn’t handle it. He screamed, falling to the ground and bringing his knees to his chest and hands over his ears. He continued to scream and sob until he could no longer. He sniffled and cried silently into his knees, before a hand placed itself on his shoulder. George jumped and scrambled back, looking at the person in front of him. His cold blue eyes and terrifying, distorted smile causing him to move back even more.

“No, no, no, no, n-no-” He repeated, scrambling back. It was no use, no matter how fast or how far away he went, Jason was always  _ right there _ . He let out a silent sob.

**“You can’t get away from me that easily.”** Jason’s echoed, distorted,  _ dark  _ voice cackled. He grabbed George by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up, bringing them face to face. George grabbed his wrists, eyes wide. Then he remembered, he  _ swore _ he remembered seeing Clay’s emerald eyes and the white tile of the bathroom. He realized it wasn’t real,  _ nothing was real. _

“ _ You’re not real. _ ” George whispered.

**“Then explain this.”** Jason smiled, throwing George at a wall he didn’t even realize was there. His back connected with the hard wall and he cried out. Jason kicked him once, twice, three times. Pain exploded through his body. He curled up and covered his head, giving Jason less to kick. He picked George up again and cornered him.

**“I lied to you earlier,”** Jason said,  **“I do want you, I always wanted you.”**

“You’re a l-liar-”   
**“I know, it’s not like me to be so mean, baby boy,** **_you’re all I wanted._ ** ”   
“Then why do you-”   
**“Because it’s easy and you welcome it.”**

George let out a soft cry as Jason took his cheek in his hand. He looked down, causing Jason to harshly grab his face and make him look at him.

**“I do love you.”**

“B-but yo-you said-”   
**“I know what I said. I was angry, baby, I’m sorry.”**

“Y-you almost killed m-me.”   
**“I said I was sorry.”**

George flinched violently at the tone of his voice. He felt tears fall down his face, and Jason wipe them away each time they hit his finger. Jason pulled him to his chest, and George sobbed harder. Jason had one arm wrapped around George’s back and another firmly placed on the back of his head. George’s hands were trapped between his own chest and Jason's, and due to the tightness of the “hug” he wasn’t able to move them.

**_“I’m never going to let you go.”_ **


End file.
